Mezcla de amor y sexo
by menma uzumaki
Summary: Muchos decían y creían que hacer el amor también podía ser erótico y morboso, pero la verdad era otra. Sí, hacer el amor era pasión y seducción, sentimientos y suavidad pero solo hasta cierto punto; una vez cruzando el límite entre pasión y erotismo, seducción y morbosidad el acto de amor pasaba a ser sexo. Así de simple era y para qué negarlo ambos eran placeres únicos.


ola! pues aquí menma-kun presentándoles este one-shot que escribí hace unos dias, bien aclaraciones:

*-lemon naruhina

*-AU

creo que es lo único disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Mezcla de amor y sexo<strong>

Lo único que se escuchaba en esa recamara era el sonido de dos bocas ¿besándose? No, dos bocas comiéndose una la otra. Una por amor y la otra... por puros celos, rabia y excitación. Su saliva se mezclaba, sus lenguas se enredaban y sus dientes mordían sus labios. Cuando la falta de aire se hiso presente se separaron solo lo suficiente dejando que esta vez lo único que se escuchara fueran sus respiraciones agitadas.

Ella mantenía sus manos enredadas en el rubio cabello del chico. Y él sentía sus manos sudar, quemar, por sentir esa deliciosa figura que tenía su pequeña conejita. Su hinata. La chica sentía la humedad en sus mejillas y no era precisamente por el sudor, no claro que no, eran las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos. _Lo siento_, fue lo primero que pensó la chica al ver esa mirada azul llena de tantos sentimientos y emociones. Llena de tristeza. El rubio por su parte no sabía si gritarle y reprocharle o simplemente estamparla contra la pared, subir esa falda, bajar las bragas y dejar que su cuerpo lo recibiera como ya muchas veces lo había hecho, demostrarle que solo ÉL podía y tenía el derecho a poseerla.

-la-las cosas no fueron como t-tú crees…-trato de explicarse la chica.

-no hinata, esta vez no. Ya estoy harto de que siempre sea lo mismo-dijo el chico perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedada. Enseguida sus manos bajaron hasta sus muslos, tomándola al momento de que la levantaba y la estampaba contra la pared. La chica por reflejo dejo que sus brazos y piernas abrazaran al chico. En esta posición sus rostros quedaban a la altura perfecta para que sus miradas se encontraran una a la otra. Se amaban sin duda pero entonces ¿Por qué había tantos celos?

Otro beso fue el comienzo de esa noche. ¿Sexo o hacer el amor? Ya antes habían probado ambos, pero ¿que se sentiría mezclarlos? Y como siempre sucedía; tuvieron la misma idea. Lo harían, mezclarían lo mejor de los dos.

Muchos decían y creían que hacer el amor también podía ser erótico y morboso, pero la verdad era otra. Sí, hacer el amor era pasión y seducción, sentimientos y suavidad pero solo hasta cierto punto; una vez cruzando el límite entre pasión y erotismo, seducción y morbosidad el acto de amor pasaba a ser sexo. Así de simple era y para qué negarlo los dos tanto amor como sexo eran placeres únicos e inigualables, entonces ¿por qué no mezclarlos?

-esta noche, _conejita_, serás _mía_-advirtió el rubio antes de pasar su legua por ese rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas de la chica.

-esta noche serás _mío, kitsune-_amaba ese tono de voz. Pasional pero sin dejar de ser encantador y suave. Otro beso y sin dejar de jugar con sus lenguas él chico empezó a caminar en dirección a la cama, al llegar al borde él se inclinó lo suficiente para dejar a su _conejita_ en la cama, pero gran fue su sorpresa al reaccionar solo cuando tenía a la chica sentada sobre él, justo en su pelvis y sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas. El rubio se deleitó con la imagen de la falda apretándose más, por la posición, a los muslos y caderas de la chica, la blusa de manga ¾ negra con ese escote perfecto mostrando solo el nacimiento de sus senos pero delineando bien su forma, su cuello blanco, delgado, suave. Perfecto para morderlo y dejar la marca de sus dientes, labios y por qué no también su lengua. La chica poso sus manos en el pecho del rubio y lentamente se inclinó para acercar su rostro, solo lo suficiente para que sus senos se presionaran contra el tórax de él y pudiese lamer sus labios. Cuando escucho un leve gruñido dio paso al siguiente nivel. Separado un poco más la piernas para que su sexo rosase la erección del chico y una vez conseguido su objetivo empezó con suaves movimientos, hacia delante y hacia tras. Sabia cuanto le gustaba ese movimiento al rubio. Naruto sintiendo la fricción sobre su miembro, llevo sus manos a las rodillas de la chica y empezó a subirlas lentamente pasando por sus piernas. Y seguían subiendo, pero una se detuvo en las caderas de la chica mientras la otra seguía con su recorrido hasta su nuca y así poder juntar sus labios. Hinata amaba cuando la tocaba así de lento. Conocían sus puntos débiles a la perfección. La chica seguía con el movimiento de caderas mientras su boca estaba unida a la del rubio en un beso.

-no me provoques, _conejita_-dijo el rubio al separarse.

-¿hmm…? Pero a naruto-kun le gusta-ronroneo la chica cerca del cuello del muchacho.

-pero me gusta más estar dentro de ti-gruño justo antes de tomar a la peli-azul de las caderas y en un segundo invertir posiciones; ahora el rubio estaba sobre la chica. Dos delgados y suaves brazos rodearon su cuello.

-te he extrañado mucho, naruto-kun-susurro la oji-blanco con una sonrisa en sus labios. El rubio sintió ese cálido sentimiento que solo hinata le hacía experimentar.

-también te he extrañado hinata ¿Por qué no recuperamos el tiempo perdido?-dijo el chico antes de pasar una de sus manos desde la cadera, cintura, costados, clavícula, cuello hasta su rostro y empezar a acariciar su mejilla.

Empezaría con caricias suaves, tiernas. Sabía que su hinata podía actuar tan apasionada como quisieran pero primero tenía que estimularla con roces suaves en los lugares correctos o sino sus nervios la alterarían. Por eso era su _conejita_, y tenía que tratarla con cuidado. Inclino un poco su rostro sobre el cuello de la chica y cuando estuvo a la distancia correcta; primero soplo suavemente sobre su piel y sintió el estremecimiento que recorrió a la peli-azul.

-oh…-suspiro la muchacha al sentir esa corriente de aire rozarle el cuello. Si, se conocían muy bien, sin duda, sabían los puntos débiles uno del otro. Al escuchar su tierna voz suspirar naruto acerco un poco más los labios al cuello blanco de ella. Separo un poco sus labios y dejo que estos se infectaran con la textura y el delicioso sabor que la piel que su _conejita_ poseía. Un nuevo corrientoso la recorrió de cabeza a pies, amaba esas caricias. Solo naruto lograba esas sensaciones y esa una de las cosas que amaba de él.

-¡ah!-el rubio curvo los labios en una sonrisa satisfactoria al escuchar a su hinata gemir; como consecuencia de la pequeña mordida que le había hecho en su piel blanca.

Ya la tenía justo donde quería.

Sus bocas se fundieron en un nuevo beso mientras unas de sus manos se colaba entre la tela de la blusa y la piel de hinata, al avanzar paso su mano tras su espalda hasta el broche del sujetador y en un segundo sus dedos lo habían abierto. Y con experiencia saco, tanto la blusa como el sujetador, hasta dejar a la vista esos hermosos senos que lo llenaban de lujuria.

-he extrañado tanto hacerte esto, hinata…-un susurro fue lo que salió de sus labios antes de empezar a lamer, besar, morder y mamar uno de los pezones de la chica que a cada acción del oji-azul ella soltaba un suspiro.

-humm…-ese suspiro, las mejillas rosas y la saliva resbalando por sus pechos fue lo que desato el deseo sobre el chico.

-eso es _conejita_, tiéntame, incítame, _oblígame _a poseerte.

30 segundos fue lo que tardo en sacarle esa falda, las bragas y levantar a la chica de la cama para sentarla en el pequeño escritorio de la habitación.

-te amo.

-te amo, naruto-kun-y esas fueron las palabras que los desconectaron del mudo a su alrededor y los llevaron a esa pequeña "burbuja" donde les gustaba encerrarse cada vez que estaban juntos.

Ya no aguantaban. Acerco una de sus manos al botón del pantalón del rubio y con agilidad lo desabrocho y bajo el cierre. En seguida sus manos subieron y tomaron de los bordes la playera blanca subiéndola hasta sacársela y dejar frente a ella su torso desnudo. Su mano se introducía muy lentamente en la ropa interior del chico. Un gruñido fue lo que salió de sus labios como resultado de las caricias que su miembro estaba recibiendo de su hinata.

-ah… hinata-gimió cuanto el movimiento de su mano en su miembro se intensifico y la pequeña y húmeda lengua de la peli-azul dejo un rastro de saliva desde su pecho hasta su cuello donde empezó haciendo chupetones.

-te ne-necesito…-pidió la chica, no paso ni un segundo cuando el muchacho separo las piernas blancas, dejando ver el sexo brillante de su _conejita_, y en una embestida su cuerpo se unió al de ella. Suave, húmedo, estrecho. Fue él quien dio inicio con lentos movimientos, saliendo solo un poco del interior de la chica para volver a entrar. Ese simple movimiento lo mataba de placer. ¡No! no era el movimiento lo que le causaba placer, era ella, el moverse dentro de ella era lo que realmente le encantaba.

-ah… Naru-naruto.

-si hinata… ¡si, si, si!-el placer lo estaba cegando.

-quema naruto…-confeso hinata. Sí, el placer LOS estaba cegando, pero no solo era lujuria sino también su amor, su cariño el uno por el otro.

**¸.•*¨`*•.¸.•*¨`*•.¸Flashback¸.•*¨`*•.¸.•*¨`*•.¸**

Fue un hace un año durante su fiesta de graduación de preparatoria. Que por un simple capricho de los dos llevaban todo el día sin hablarse y durante la fiesta, tanto el rubio como la peli-azul, buscaron una chica y un chico, respectivamente, para darse celos; naruto bailaba muy pegado a una chica peli-roja de ojos color miel, mientras su mirada azulina se centraba en la perla de una hinata, quien también bailaba muy sensual con un chico castaño de ojos verdes.

Esa noche una mezcla de alcohol y celos fue el detonante para que ambos se fueran infieles.

Al amanecer el rubio sentía un cuerpo acurrucado al suyo, pero se sentía… diferente a su hinata. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que se topo fue un rojizo cabello y una piel más oscura, en vez de las hebras azuladas y la nívea piel de hinata, y en seguida la culpa y la depresión llenaron su conciencia.

A unas cuantas cuadras una perlada mirada se abría dormilona, sentía algo rodearle la cintura y sujetarla, el olor era de un chico sin duda, pero no era el de su naruto. Enseguida trato de separarse y al hacerlo se topó con un chico castaño durmiendo tranquilamente. Sintió su corazón encogerse y las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

Unos días después se encontraron. Tenían que hablar. Y así lo hicieron…o bueno lo intentaron pero su plática siempre terminaba en gritos y reproches, ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para cerrar un momento la boca y escucharse, así pasaron un año separados. Hasta hace unos días cuando el profesor los junto como compañeros de proyecto y hoy empezarían con el trabajo pero pensaron que sería buena idea tratar de arreglar su "separación" pero como la primera vez todo se hizo gritos, reproches y un beso hambriento.

**¸.•*¨`*•.¸.•*¨`*•.¸Fin de flashback¸.•*¨`*•.¸.•*¨`*•.¸**

-humm… _conejita_ grita, grita quien te hace sentir así… ¡ah!

-tú naruto, solo tú-gimió un poco fuerte la joven.

-¡más fuerte!

-¡tú naruto, tú haces que _m-me_ _queme y m-me consuma la lujuria_!-fue lo que salió de los labios de la chica antes de que el muchacho dejara de embestirla y saliera de su interior, la bajara del escritorio y la apoyarla de frente a este y volviendo a iniciar el vaivén. Sentía sus piernas separadas, sus manos apoyadas sobre el mueble de madera, su cabelló pegado a su espalda por el sudor. El cosquilleo en su vientre bajo y en su sexo la estremecía. Escuchaba como naruto rasguñaba la madera del escritorio, sus gruñidos, jadeos.

-nadie más que yo te puede tocar, besar y abrazar. Eres mía, _conejita_-gruño el joven al pasar una de sus manos por los pechos de la peli-azul y tocarlo suavemente. Y la otra apartaba su azulado cabello de su hombro izquierdo para dejar que ahora el rubio pudiese inclinar el rostro y susurras dulces palabras y sus embestidas aumentaban de fuerza.

-t-tú tampoco puedes tocar, besar y abrazar a na-nadie más que a mí. ¡Me perteneces, _kitsune!_-grito la chica antes de que los estremecimientos la recorrieran por completo. El rubio sintió las deliciosas contracciones del interior de su hinata estimulándolo y un último gruñido fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que se corriera dentro.

Fueron unos segundos de diferencia pero había sido increíble.

-n-naruto-kun yo de verdad l-lo sien…-pero un beso en su cuello la corto.

-olvídalo si, ya tengo suficiente culpa en mi corazón, ya no quiero más culpa y dolores, ya no quiero estar más tiempo separado de ti.

-d-de acuerdo

El chico se separó y la joven se recostó sobre la cama, levantando los cobertores y acurrucándose pero…

-ah no, _conejita_ aun no termino contigo-advirtió el rubio antes de posicionarse sobre la chica y deslizar una de sus manos hasta su sexo e iniciar a estimularla lento, disfrutando de esa humedad.

-te amo, hinata.

-te amo, naruto-kun.

Ahora lo único que se escuchaba era dos bocas besándose, lento, sin prisas. Dos jóvenes disfrutando de una _mezcla de amor y sexo._

* * *

><p>la verdad no se muy bien que estaba pensando cuando escribí este one-shot pero me gusto escribirlo y a ustedes les gusto? espero que si<p>

me merezco un pequeñito review :3 ya saben comenten, opinen, critique o regañenme saben que eso me gusta

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


End file.
